


Tender

by TheNightFury



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hope you enjoy it though, I went a little off the rails here, It's kind of what my brain gave me and right now, KAW 2020, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020, M/M, and maybe not super close to the prompt but, its all I've got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple supply run, but in a flash everything changed
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Tender

If he was honest, Alex could not recall all that much from the last mission, they had gone to some location to get some supplies, they got into the building then, a flash, pain then….nothing. He was aware that he was in some sort of medical wing, though he honestly could not say if it was with the Rebellion or Empire. He supposed him being in an Imperial facility did not make any sense as he was still alive but this could be a trick. 

“Captain? Captain can you hear me?” Why was their so much shouting? Why couldn’t they leave him in peace to try and think? He couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the agony searing through his arm as if it was on fire. He wanted to scream, but it was like he was no longer in his body, he had no control over himself anymore. 

“Captain do you know where you are?” The infuriating voice asked, getting more distant. 

“He’s going into shock!”

“We need to get him to surgery now!” 

“Is he going to be okay?”

“We will do everything we can for him-“

“Please…just hold on for me.”

It felt like a moment but after a moment he knew it must have been much longer, his head was clearer and there was a warm hand, cradling his hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on it as he lay on a soft bed. Slowly he pried his eyes open only to immediately shut them as the bright light hit his eyes, groaning in pain. 

“Hey, hey relax you’re okay.” 

“Z-Zeb-? Alex croaked.

“You’re okay,” Zeb soothingly said. “I’ve got you.”

“W-what happened?” Alex groggily asked. 

“It was a trap,” Zeb said, reaching over to cup his cheek with his hand, soothingly stroking it. “Bomb was waiting for us…I-I thought we where going to lose you.”

“I’m tough, it’ll take more then a bomb to kill me,” Alex gently whispered, reaching over to place his free hand on top of Zeb, freezing when he realized, he couldn’t feel it. That’s when he looked over and to his horror, only found a bloody stump where his left arm used to be. 

The air rushed out of his lungs as his body started shaking uncontrollably as his mind struggled to process what he was seeing. His arm was gone. He was useless to the Rebellion. Why did they bother saving him? He couldn’t fight, or help move supplies, or help repair ships-

“Alex, Alex look at me!” Zeb cried, cradling his face in his hands. “You need to take slow, deep breaths okay?” It was then that it registered in Alex’s mind that he was hyperventilating and he was already starting to get light headed. Knowing he needed to calm down, and actually doing so where two very different things however. 

“Breath with me,” Zeb said, taking a long-exaggerated breath before slowly exhaling. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” Looking at Zeb, he was able to mimic his deep breaths before he was finally able to stop shaking and was able to breath normally again. “There we go.”

“W-what am I going to do now?” Alex whispered. “I-I’m useless with one arm and w-we don’t have supplies to-“

“Hey,” Zeb gently said, reaching down with one hand to take Alex’s hand again, his only hand. “You are not useless. Or worthless, or whatever else you’re thinking. Your life has value. No matter what happens or what anyone does to you, your life is precious, I would do anything to keep you safe.” Without warning, tears started to pool in his eyes and stream down his face as he weakly whispered, 

“Zeb…”

“Aw, come here,” Zeb whispered, pulling him into a warm embrace, one hand soothingly combing through his hair as Alex cried in his arms. “I gottcha. You’re going to be okay.”

“What’s going to happen to me?” Alex whispered. 

“What do you mean?” Zeb asked, pulling away to look into his eyes. 

“I have one arm Zeb….I can’t do much of anything for the Rebellion-“

“What you can or cannot do does not matter at all,” Zeb firmly said. “We’re not gonna dump you on some deserted planet just because you’re injured.”

“This isn’t just injured Zeb! I-I’m crippled!”

“And?”

“A-and?” Alex asked. 

“Nothing you’ve said makes your life have any less value,” Zeb said with a shrug. 

“Do you even still want me, still love-“

“I love you Alex,” Zeb firmly said, “There is no still about it. I love you. End of sentence.” 

“Zeb-“

“You are still the same brave, selfless, courageous and wonderful man you where two days ago,” Zeb whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek. “This has not changed who you are, so why should my feelings have changed?”

“I…I don’t know what even to say….” Alex whispered. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Zeb gently assured, using his other hand to take Alex’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to tenderly kiss. “What you need to focus on right now is resting and recovering. Stop thinking about the Rebellion or work or anything but getting yourself back on your feet. We will figure the rest out together okay?”

“…this is just- terrifying.”

“I can’t imagine how overwhelming this must all be,” Zeb whispered. “I am here for you though, every step of the way.”

“I know,” Alex whispered with a warm smile. “C-can you just stay with me?”

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Zeb assured. Alex beamed and scooted over in the small bed, gesturing Zeb to join him which he happily did. Alex immediately nestled into Zeb’s side who wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulled him close, pecking his forehead. Alex wrapped his arm around Zeb’s waist, melting into the embrace. Zeb started combing his fingers through Alex’s hair once again, helping him to relax.

“Love you,” Alex sleepily mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, barely registering Zeb’s gentle,

“I love you,” Before he peacefully drifted off.


End file.
